


Kindergarten Boyf riend

by thomas_slamders



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, boyf riends - Freeform, it’s really really fluffy, not my original fic idea!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_slamders/pseuds/thomas_slamders
Summary: Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere met in Kindergarten. They were inseparable ever since. Until one day, Jeremy had to move away. They always believed they’d meet again. And they do. Ten years later.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Kindergarten Boyf riend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarLover123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/gifts).



> This isn’t my original fic idea!! All prompt credits go to StarLover123 on their BMC fic idea book. You should go check them out! 
> 
> Also can you tell I was listening to Heathers while making the title for this :)

Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere met in kindergarten. Jeremy wasn’t the most popular kid. To be honest, he didn’t have any friends at all. He was the type of kid to walk around alone at recess and never raise his hand in class. Jeremy was fine with this. Until he met Michael Mell, of course. Michael was very different from Jeremy. The loner could only describe him as “out there.” That’s what he told his dad the day they became friends. He couldn’t help but brag about his new found friendship with one of the most popular boys in school. Popular for a kindergartener, anyway. 

It was a cold December day, and Jeremy was doing his usual recess activities- walking alone, mumbling to himself about the cold weather. Jeremy hated the cold. Today, the six year old had forgotten his gloves. Since he wasn’t very active, he was prone to the icy chill of the wind. He whimpered as he looked down at his hands. They were practically turning blue! Jeremy also hated recess. All of a sudden, a ball rolled down the pavement, stopping right in front of Jeremy’s feet. He looked up to find a boy, slightly taller than him, but still around his age, smiling at him. 

“Hi! I’m Michael!” The boy held out his hand, waiting for Jeremy to shake it. Jeremy just stared at it. No one at school had ever talked to him before. Not that he wanted to talk to them anyway. Michael frowned and put his hand back in his coat pocket. 

“Jeremy.” The other boy mumbled. The two just stood there for a bit, studying one another. Jeremy could hear the other boys calling for Michael to come back. He looked back down at the ball at his feet. 

“Oh um, Did you want this back?” Jeremy wasn’t used to socialising. He hoped he was doing it right. 

“Oh yeah!” Michael piped up. Jeremy cringed. He was just so bubbly. Part of him was intrigued. The other part was telling him to just go back and forget this all happened. He reached down and picked up the ball, passing it over to Micahel, who gasped when they accidentally touched hands. 

“I’m s-sorry!” Jeremy stepped back. 

“No, silly. It’s just that your hands are so cold!” Michael playfully whined. The other kids were still yelling for Michael. He looked back at them and sighed. Tucking the ball under his arm, he ran back over to his friends. Jeremy looked back down at his feet. Then, he heard the footsteps. He looked up to find a flustered looking Michael, visibly tired from all of the running. He reached over and grabbed the shorter boys hand. Jeremy didn’t know what was happening. 

“Wha-” 

“Your hands are cold, but it’s okay cuz mine aren’t!” Michael said cheerfully. Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at that. Maybe the cold wasn’t so bad after all. 

The two boys stayed like that for a while. Walking around the school grounds, hand in hand. They talked about a lot of things that day. Jeremy was amazed that Michael had two moms. He didn’t know that you could do that. Michael said that he could come over and meet them sometime. Jeremy just nodded to that. He’d never been to a friends house before. Michael learned that Jeremy was actually a lot of fun to be around. A lot more fun than his other friends. They would tease him a lot. He had a feeling that Jeremy would never do anything like that.

Over the next few months, Jeremy and Michael had grown closer than ever. They were practically inseparable. All they had was each other, since Michael’s friends decided to ditch him. Apparently, Jeremy wasn’t cool enough, and he was supposed to decide between the two. Michael obviously chose Jeremy. Jeremy thought his best friend would be mad at him, but it had only made them closer. 

Summer was almost over, and they would be starting first grade in about a month. Jeremy wasn’t worried. He would have his best friend by his side. Or so he thought.

“Jeremy, bud, I need to talk to you.” Jeremy frowned. His dad was never that serious. Something must’ve been wrong. He was starting to panic, so he didn’t say anything. 

“You know how I’ve been having trouble at work lately, right?” Jeremy nodded. He didn’t know where this was going. 

“Well I found a new job.” Jeremy smiled. That was great news! Right? Then why didn’t his dad seem happy? 

“Jeremy, what I’m saying is, we have to move.” Jeremy froze. 

“What?” 

“C’mon Jer, it won’t be that bad. Plus, it’s in California, so it’s warm! I know how you hate the cold and-” Jeremy ran out of the room. He didn’t need to hear his dad try and reason with him. He’d finally found a friend and now he had to leave him. He hid in the fort he and Michael made in Jeremy’s basement. He didn’t know how he was going to break the news to Michael. So he didn’t. 

On Jeremy’s last night in New Jersey, the two boys had a sleepover. They’d just finished another round of Mario Kart, when Jeremy pulled something out of his pocket. It was a necklace shaped like a controller, with “player one” engraved on the back. 

“It’s for you, Mikey! See I have one too.” Jeremy reached into his shirt, revealing an identical charm, with “player two” on the back. Michael put his on and tackled his best friend into a hug. He didn’t know this would be the last time they’d see each other. 

The next day, Jeremy and his dad headed to the airport. The seven year old felt sick. He fidgeted with his necklace the whole plane ride to California. Jeremy really didn’t know what he was going to do without Michael, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure if Michael would be okay without him. He left all of his friends for Jeremy, just for Jeremy to leave him too. 

It was Michael’s first day of school. He hadn’t heard much from Jeremy, but that was okay, right? Now, they could just talk everyday at school. Except, Jeremy wasn’t at school. Where was he anyway? Michael had run all around the playground looking for him at recess. Maybe he was sick. That must’ve been it. For the next two weeks, Michael had done nothing but run around, looking for Jeremy, hoping he was still around. In his heart, he knew that probably wasn’t a possibility anymore, but he could still be hopeful, right? Right? 

Jeremy’s first day of school was rough. No one even bothered talking to him. It was just like it had been before Michael. He’d taken up his old hobby of walking around alone at recess. At least it wasn’t cold anymore… 

The boys were both in middle school now. You’d think that they moved on from each other by now. They hadn’t. They’d still wear those tacky best friend necklaces everyday. It was all they had left of their friendship. Sure, Michael had made new friends, but they weren’t as close as he’d been with Jeremy. They were enough to keep him hoping at least. No matter how many days went by, they’d still assure Michael that he would see his friend again. It was comforting. Jeremy wasn’t so lucky. He wasn’t the best at talking to people. One day at recess, a ball rolled to his feet. He kicked it away. 

They were sophomores in highschool now. Jeremy was a tall, socially awkward teenager. Micahel was a loud, rambunctious, music loving geek. Despite all of the years apart, they still wore the necklaces. Putting them on every morning became a daily ritual for them. Michael still googled Jeremy’s name everyday, hoping to find any form of social media profile for his long lost friend. He was never very lucky. Christine told him to just be patient. He wasn’t sure he could anymore. 

Then, it happened again. Jeremy was called downstairs to talk with his dad. There was still the same amount of panic. He sat down next to him on the couch. 

“I know it’s hard for you to adjust, but we gotta move again.” 

“Oh.” It was all he had to say. He wasn’t too upset. It wasn’t like he had anyone to miss here anyways. 

“Hey, it might be fun, getting to see where you grew up again!”

“Wait, what?” 

“Ye-” Jeremy didn’t even let his dad finish. He pulled him into the tightest hug he’d ever given. He felt like crying, but he would just save that for later. The only thing he could do was hope that Michael was still around. 

A few weeks later, Jeremy found himself on another plane ride. He was fidgeting with his necklace again, but this time, it felt different. He felt determined. That feeling didn’t go away. His first day of school couldn’t come soon enough. When it did, he made sure to be extra early, trying to find any trace of his former best friend. 

And then he saw him. And he froze. There was Michael, drinking a red slushie from 7/11. He definitely changed. He was tanner than he was before. And his hair was longer. It was all fluffy on top. Jeremy remembered what it felt like to run his hands through it all those years ago. Wait, that was weird… Jeremy shook himself away from his thoughts. He looked at the floor, frozen. And then there were those familiar footsteps from his childhood. He heard what sounded like a cup fall to the floor and shatter. Jeremy looked up like he did all those years ago, and stared right into the eyes of Michael Mell, who already looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Jeremy?” His voice was barely above a whisper. Kids were standing around them. They’d all heard stories of Michael Mell and his elusive best friend, but they never thought anything of it. To be honest, the only one who still believed Jeremy would come back was Michael. 

“Mikey?” Jeremy nodded. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the tacky necklace he’d kept for so many years. It was rusting from age, but he didn’t care. Michael’s was just as bad. At this point, they were openly crying, hugging in the middle of the hallway. And it didn’t matter. They were together now. They were finally together. It was just so perfect. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Michael led Jeremy out of the school. Jeremy shivered. He’d forgotten how cold New Jersey could get in the Winter. Michael smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked in silence for a while. Hand in hand. It all felt so familiar, but also completely new at the same time. There was so much that had to be said, but that was for later. For now, they just walked, tacky friendship necklaces and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! All feedback is appreciated!


End file.
